Dance for Happiness
by Lien-Wan
Summary: KIOTR! Kitty is very upset at the past events in her life. Can Piotr cheer her up? I promise story is much much much better than summary! I suck at summaries!


Hey Everybody! I was sitting around one day and I thought this would be a good idea for a song-fic! I've never really done one of these so bear with me on this!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution…yadda…yadda...yadda...

Ok I am making an attempt to so Rogue's accent! I think its wrong but I try!

This is a Kiotr fic because I don't think that there are enough of them!

White houses by Vanessa Carlton

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kitty sat on her bed wondering what Piotr was doing at that very moment. It had been 1 month since Lance had broken it off between them because of 'team differences'. It had been 2 weeks since her parents told her they were getting a divorce. Kitty sighed. She hadn't seen that coming. When she left they seemed to be in love and there seemed to be no problems. She stared out her window thinking about dance. It seemed so silly to be thinking about that but she hadn't even practiced or tried to dance since she found out about the divorce. She sighed and thought that it might take her mind off things. She got off her bed and went to put on some comfier pants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Piotr and Rogue sat in the Rec room with everyone else. They all saw a difference in their normally happy Kitty. She wasn't as perky nor as cheerful. Rogue remembered their encounter this morning.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Good morning Kitten." Ororo said in her smooth motherly voice. She had noticed kitty eating less and noticed her normally bright face very dreary and with an emotion of sadness. _

"_Morning." Was all Kitty mumbled out. She walked over to her chair next to Rogue and sat down with her hands on either side of her face. Ororo ignored the very monotonous greeting and placed a already buttered bagel in front of her. "Eat Kitten." she said, "You look very tired and need some energy." _

_Kitty looked at the bagel and picked it up. She broke off and very small piece and started eating it very slowly. Rogue couldn't take the silence she normally loved. This was Kitty they were sitting here with. Normally she was talking their ears off but for the past few weeks she had been quieter than the dead and this worried everyone. _

"_So Kitty are ya excited 'bout the dance tha's coming up thas Friday?" Rogue asked hoping to get something out of this girl._

_Kitty looked up and mumbled a no. She didn't feel like talking about a dance that Lance was supposed to be taking her to. She normally got over relationships like that but with the added bonus of her parents divorce she felt betrayed by people who loved her. She had enough of her bagel and decided to go into her room. While walking out she almost ran into Piotr who was about to say good morning when he saw her face. Kitty mumbled a hello and walked right through him. Piotr stood there looking in the direction Kitty took off to and Rogue didn't miss the sad face that had come over the giant. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Rogue looked over at Piotr who seemed to be deep in though. She knew this gentle giant had feeling towards the depressed Shadowcat and she hoped that Kitty would get out of her rut for his sake at least. She walked over at stared right at him. Piotr surprised at someone walking right in front of him jumped and looked at her.

"We need to do something about Kitty." She stated. Piotr nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back." She said.

Piotr stared as the Goth girl ran up the stairs to her room. He wondered what she was going to do and what she had to get.

Rogue was back in an instant holding a C.D. case. "Here." she said handing him the case. "She's gonna attempt ta dance and this is 'er favorite song. Give this ta 'er and then come fiand meh. We'll go hide on the balcony." Piotr looked at the C.D. and read Vanessa Carlton: Harmonium. He looked at Rogue with a confused face. "I can't just give this to her. What's the occasion?"

Rogue looked at him with a dumbfounded face. "Ya don't need a occasion ta give a girl sumpthin'. Besides we all know how much ya like 'er. Ya should go up ta the door say "Kitty this is fer you and leave ta find meh."

Piotr looked at her with a confused face still. "How does everyone know of my feelings for her?"

"Well fer one thang," she started,"ya'll are kinda obvious. Ah mean you practically gawk at 'er and she did the same ta you before she 'eard 'bout her parents."

He nodded in understanding. He might as well try to lighten the spirits of the girl while he could. He was desperate for anything. Piotr stood up and walked to her room with Rogue following behind him.

He neared the door and knocked. He reminded himself to breathe and told himself not to become nervous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kitty looked up from the floor where she was stretching. She hoped it wouldn't be Amara wanting to go shopping again. That girl had come up to her room at least 3 times a day wondering if she wanted to go. Every time Kitty answered with a defiant no. _Sheesh, she_ thought to herself, _I'm beginning to act like Rogue…scary. _ She laughed to herself as she got off the ground to get the door.

She opened the door to find Piotr standing there looking very nervous. He was clutching a C.D. case in his hands.

"Hi Piotr." Kitty said.

"Hello Katya." He responded. "I wanted to give this to you. I thought it might cheer you up a bit." She said while handing her the case.

"Thank you Piotr." Was all she could get out. She mentally smacked herself. _Great comeback Pryde. He just gave you the C.D. you've been wanting for 3 months and all you can say is thank you? _

"Well I will just be going now." Piotr said breaking her thoughts.

"Oh. Ok. I guess I will see you later." She responded.

Piotr nodded and left as Kitty closed her door and flipped the C.D. over to find her favorite song. She took the C.D. out of the case and put it into the boom box. She heard the music start up and began to get warmed up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Piotr watched Kitty close the door holding the C.D. he gave her. As soon as he turned the corner Rogue's gloved hand grabbed his arm leading him outside to the spot under their balcony. He looked inquisitively at her as she scanned the wall.

Rogue feeling his gaze looked up. "What?" she asked.

"What are we doing out here?" he asked.

Rogue smirked. "We're going ta go onto mah balcony n' watch Kitty dance then you whill go in n' tell 'er how ya feel."

"What if Wolverine sees us?" he asked. Knowing full well how Logan's temper could fly off the handle.

Rogue smirked again. "He's too busy flirtin' wit Ororo ta notice anythang these days."

"Oh." Was all he could get out. "Wait. How are we going to get up there?"

Rogue still smirking said," Remy does it all tha tihme. And Ah've had ta climb the wall afta going out n' staying out till curfew. Don't worry big guy. We'll get up there in one piece."

Rogue followed by Piotr started to climb the mansion wall. They reached the balcony and watched Kitty through the glass doors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Kitty started stretching her arms the first lines of the song started to play.

_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end **_

Kitty felt the music start to speed up so she began to genteelly move her arms up and down n a very graceful manor. _Ok Pryde. _She thought to herself. _Just take it nice and easy and you'll be fine. _

_**Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day** _

Kitty felt the music going within her. She started get more confident in herself. She began twirling and jumping as the music went on.

_**Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom   
The summer is ending soon **_

Kitty began doing harder combination tricks with leaps and jumps. She never thought that dancing would have this much of a calming effect on her. ****

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Kitty felt herself lose balance a bit but kept going. Her adrenaline was pumping now and she couldn't stop herself. She smiled as she gracefully sashayed across the room and did a beautiful leap in the air. He knew she would be sore because she hadn't practiced in a while but she knew that it was to be expected but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was dancing out her troubles.

**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said   
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat   
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last**

Kitty smiled at this line. She remembered when Piotr first moved into the mansion and he had a red shirt on. He seemed so timid that whenever he said something he didn't make sense. She also remembered when she was littler and she snuck into her dads' car early in the morning so she wouldn't have to go to school where everyone teased her.

**It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins   
And I pray it never fades in white houses **

Kitty kept dancing and trying to forget about her parents and how they were betraying her. She wanted to forget about lance and how he had hurt her. But she didn't want to forget about Piotr. She felt that the gentle giant was very kind to her even though he said so little. It seemed that silence bonded them. She heard the next verse come on and decided to try and combination spin to see if she could.

**My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake **

On the last line of that verse kitty fell down with a light THUD! She hadn't expected to get it right but she hadn't expected to fall. She thought this was like her life. You expected something and then something totally worse happens. She curled up into a ball and tried not to cry.

**  
Maybe you were all faster than me  
Give each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been **

**So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
**

Kitty heard that verse and remembered what her mother had said to her the first day she came home from dance class and hadn't been able to get a move just right._Don't let the fear of failing stop you from doing what you truly love. _Kitty then got a determined look on her face. _Why should I let all that get in my way? It was all their decisions. My parents did what they had to do and Lance… well, he's missing out on a lot. _She then got up and tried the spinning move again. This time thinking she could do it.

**I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses **

**And you, maybe you'll remember me**

**What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses**

Kitty's smile grew bigger. She had done it. She had overcome her fear. She started giggling and looked happier. She figured out how to live her life in about 4 minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Piotr smiled. He had watched her dance. At the beginning she seemed so unsure of herself and so undetermined. When she fell he wanted to rush out to her to make sure she was ok but something in him held him back. _She had to figure this out on her own. _He thought. His smile grew bigger when he saw her get up again and begin twirling as if nothing happened. When the song ended he saw the sheer joy on her face. Her smile was so big and the sound of her laughing reaching his ears made him chuckle. But he did that a little too loudly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
